Conventionally, in the case where terminal portions of wires are to be introduced into a shield case while being shielded, for example, a shield shell 120 is disposed so as to surround connectors 110 disposed on the terminal portions of the wires as shown in FIGS. 13 to 15, a rear end portion of the shield shell 120 is doubly covered by an end portion of a braid 121 which is disposed so as to cover the wires, and the covered portion is crimped and fixed by a ring 123. In this state, a front surface portion of the shield shell 120 is fixed to a shield case 101 in a conduction state, and terminals 112 of the connectors 110 which are introduced into the shield case 101 are connected to a terminal block 102 of the shield case 101. In this case, it is usual to interpose a seal packing 122 between the matching surfaces of the shield case 101 and the shield shell 120, thereby ensuring the sealing property between the shield case 101 and the shield shell 120.
The structure in which shielding is performed as described above is well known in, for example, Patent Document 1 and the like.